Yuki The Almighty Brainiac
by miumi15
Summary: So let's say between the events of the grand massacre of the Death Note, before the dreadful fall of Earth's greatest minds, before the tragic end of Misa Amane Before and between all of this let's remember the case of the four Note Books and their accomplices of too many to name. Most importantly let's remember the main character between these events, she goes by the name of Yuki.
1. Yuki the almighty brainiac

**Yuki the Almighty Brainiac**

**So let's say between the events of the grand massacre of the Death Note, before the dreadful fall of Earth's greatest minds, before the tragic end of Misa Amane**

**Before and between all of this let's remember the case of the four Note Books and their accomplices of too many to name. Most importantly let's remember the main character between these events, she goes by the name of Yuki.**

**Let's begin.**

**^-(O.O)-^**

** "****Yuki… Yuki! YUKI!" The tiny girl was snapped out of her enticing daydream about a speck of dirt on a young child's glove falling in love with a bar of soap just a little gap away on a shelf. ****_They would make either make the ultimate stain or stain remover. How wonderful!_**** Yuki thought to herself. Sadly her train of thought went off the rails once she realized Kai had been standing in the aisle of the city bus waiting for her finally come to grips with reality.**

** "****AH! My apologies Kai!" She grabbed her black and white onigiri bag that had an exact twin, but more on that later. She rushed off into the aisle but as she was about to step off the bus, she turned around and bowed her head to the people behind her, "I'm sorry for delaying you from reaching your destination." Without looking back at the crowd's confused expressions, she leapt out of the bus with as much life one could muster into the tips of their toes and landed on both feet in front of a blushing Kai. They began their trek back to Yuki's apartment where she lived with her mother, father, three brothers, and adorable guardian Capri. Capri, her goat-humanoid guardian, had dedicated his life to protecting Yuki from any unsightly harm, whether it be bodily harm or emotional harm done by a "capricious, melodramatic, narcissistic red headed idiot with scandalous eyes" (Capri's exact words). **

**Capri usually waited for Yuki at the school's front gate and would walk with Yuki and the "other one" till they reached their destination. Some days they would alternate their daily routes so that they would either drop Kai off first at his apartment or Kai would walk with Yuki and Capri till they arrived at the two's apartment where afterwards Kai would head in the opposite direction and either a.) Pick up a pastry for his twin Kime or b.) Just completely ignore his brother's plead of sugary delights and continue on home. Usually this was this measly group's schedule, however today Capri was home sick with a fever and so horrible was his illness, that he was forced into his puny goat-kid body. By the orders of Yuki he was commanded to stay in their bed and be attended to by her mother and brothers. **

** "****Where do you go when you do that?" Kai asked the once again daydreaming Yuki.**

**She once again pulled herself out of her dream world, "do what Kai?"**

** "****Daydream." Kai responded.**

** "****Oh that, well many places and sometimes nowhere. Right now the lovely couple of Soapina and Sir Dirt was deciding on what their new borne child's name would be." And so their walk continued on with Kai laughing or blushing discreetly while Yuki oblivious to Kai's many rare face expressions continued talking about her two favorite couple. This walk went on merrily till the van arrived.**

**It was your typical eerie van: black paint job, tinted windows all around, heck even the rims were black. As the two friends had arrived to a crosswalk with Yuki's apartment in sight, the van had come flying from the behind the two and swung right front of the two blocking their path. It did not continue its erratic endeavor and had in fact came to a screeching halt. As fast as the van had arrived was as fast Yuki was gone. The van's door slid open and out came figures dressed in what appeared to be riot gear. They were quick to separate the two by Tasering the poor young Kai and throwing a sack over Yuki's head. Kai fell to the floor and as much fight that Yuki could put up it was sadly not enough. She felt a sharp pain in her neck and felt herself drifting away back into the world of dreams. The van's door was slammed shut and Yuki was gone.**

**Kai tried to recover movement in his body to no avail and could only watch helplessly as the light of his life was taken. **

**Chapter 1**


	2. Yuki waking

YUKI THE ALMIGHTY

CH.2

^-(O.O)-^

Yuki woke up to a sound, a sound like no other. A sound in which has stricken fear into even the manliest of men and bravest of heroes. The sound echoed from the walls and resonated with Yuki's ever increasing breathing and heartbeat. The taboo sound of nothing.

And as a companion to this unnatural element was its brother darkness. No matter which way she turned her head all that Yuki could find was darkness. There was even a tiny detail of her hand- wait! Her hand! She couldn't move her hand! What about her legs? Not even a tiny millimeter each way!

"Kai? Capri?" She called their names as if this was some kind of sick joke neither one of them was capable. "Someone… hello?" no one answered. She wanted to scream and cry but could only feel her breathing rate increasing ever so much. She felt herself grow dizzy again and there was no way to stop it. Finally she tried furiously to move her arms but it was all to no avail, if anything she probably just wasted energy she could of used in any nearby future where she runs as far away from where ever she was. What was she talking about? What future? After watching so many shows like CSI she knew that she probably had only 72 hours to live. She hung her head and tried to escape back into her daydream world but was unable to focus enough to return to her safe haven.

"It's Yuki right?" It was a distorted voice that made goose bumps run up her spine. The voice continued waiting for no answer. "Age 19. Grew up in Tokyo, your mother works at the hospital, and your father is a professional karaoke singer." Whoever this person was they were not asking, they were more like spewing out facts as if to prove something or to imbued fear in Yuki. "You also have three brothers of which there is a twelve year old, a fifteen year old, and a twenty-two year old. And finally a man, he has no record here thus I must guess he is an immigrant from another country. Tell me Yuki-chan, is he your accomplice? Does he carry a death note as well?"

"Death what?" This is her captor, even eerier than what she believed he was.

"Please Ms. Yuki, spare me the innocent victim act, you'll gain nothing in playing the damsel in distress." Who was this guy and why does this person believe she's responsible for whatever this death note is.

"Honestly I don't know what you're talking about! Oh my god Kai! Where is Kai!? What did you do to him!? The authorities won't let you get away with this!" Over the other side of a one way mirror lied her captors among them was their revered genius of a leader.

"She's taking this act to heart isn't she? She completely changed the topic."

"That is a possibility but that is 75% I'm leaning more to the other 25%, if she was feeling guilt or fear, she would have asked if we were the authorities but you are right if she was feeling guilt her thoughts would travel to the innocent bystander. However in the case of you and Misa I believe you two did at one point acquire a notebook but once out of your reaches you formed amnesia. This could be another situation and another stepping stone for victory." The young man with bad posture and a knack for a great puzzle pressed the button for the microphone. "Ms. Yuki we are the authority and do not fret, your friend is fine. Acquiring a small search unit comprised of your friends. Now enough of this changing of subject, we found the notebook in your adorable onigiri backpack and your finger prints are all over notebook and pages." The last part was a lie, he had not yet investigated the notebook thoroughly. It was a ruse to watch her reaction.

"Please I'm telling you I have no idea of what you're talking about. I don't even own a notebook. I only have a single art class that requires a sketch book not a notebook!" On the other side a young investigator entered with new answers.

"L! The results!" L's partner from earlier grabbed the notes from young man and read through them once… twice… and once again.

"L look at this." L only needed to read through the notes once for his next response.

"Come Light, lets meet are new friend face to face."


	3. Yuki, Enter the Dragon

YUKI THE ALMIGHTY

CH.3

Yuki was startled at a sudden touch near her hand. Her bounds were being undone she fell on whom ever it was undoing the bonds. She hoped to whatever god it was Kai, or Capri, or whatever real authority there was. Her arms and legs had been bound to what seemed to be a vertical surface which led to her whole body feeling numb. Her head was dizzy and there was a throbbing beat right on her temple. She stretched as subtly as possible so as not to make any sudden movements to entice whoever was on the other side of her blind fold.

Once again she felt a touch on her hand then arms being pulled behind her and finally there was the click of handcuffs. Her heart dropped realizing that her hope was crushed under the boot of whom ever was gently pushing her to her next destination. It wasn't Kai and Capri, and it probably never would be, she only wished she did more, saw more, and explored more.

There was a click of a door knob turning and then a dull voice saying, "Aizawa, really there is no need for us continue with such treatment remove them." Yuki felt her arms free and finally the visor surrounding her face was no more. She squinted at the longed for light and a figure stood before it. He looked no older than her brother. The extra cloth of pant leg grouped together around his ankles and shirt was a size or two to big and sagged like his pants. His posture was just as bad as his sagging clothes in fact his overall demeanor was just plain loose. He continued to stand and stare at the young girl and she did just the same. They both tried to deduce each other's secret in order to advance their knowledge.

His scrawny hand raised quickly in front of Yuki as to shake her hand. Yuki simply stared at the skinny hand and wondered what to do. Ever so carefully she placed her hand into his and gingerly shook it. "Y-yuki."

"L." At the single letter and name the Yuki's eyes widened.

"You're _the_ L! Wait you're the head detective to the Kira investigation! Hold on I'm-" L's hand rose to her face as in to shush her.

"You're innocent. You are the victim. You have nothing to do with this. Right? However I look at this these statements are always 50% true on both sides. Would like a pastry?" His hand motioned over to a little trolley with many sugary delights. L did not expect the young girl to rush over to the cart and eat the pastries with a speed to rival his apprentice Mello's appetite for chocolate. "I take it you are a fan of sweets." L smiled.

"Sorry I'm a huge fan of sugar." She hesitantly put down her the candy she was about to place in her mouth out of embarrassment.

"No need to be shy, sit and enjoy the sweets I am a fan as well." He called over to an old man by the name Watari and asked for another trolley so they both had their own individual cart. So they sat on each their own chair and ate each their sweets. "Now according to evidence the notebook in your folder, with the text Death Note written on the cover, was found in your backpack." Yuki was about to retaliate but he raised his hand to motion for her to allow him to continue. "Upon further investigation we found names of many prisoners and civilians in which most have died of a heart attack. Now the names of such people is in your hand writing with smudge marks fitting to your palm. With this information we would link you to the murders, however, we have also found that you have no fingerprints on a single page or cover on the notebook and in fact the finger prints found belong to another person. This person is believed to be male and your accomplice. Ms. Yuki who is that man? Is it the man you were walking with? How about that curious fellow living with your family? Your brother's? My word Yuki you have many men in your life, we haven't even included your other friends at school. So tell me Yuki, whose love are you trying to acquire?"

Yuki paused from eating any more sweets and sat in her chair quietly with her head hanging down in way L could not see her face. Finally she raised her, stuck her tongue in between her lips and blew a long raspberry at the detective. "I have never committed a murder my entire life, and neither has any single guy I know. As for your offensive comment on the men in my life, I have a reverse harem I'm not ashamed of and I am not looking into "acquiring someone's affection." I'm sorry you have gone through the trouble of probably running around to find a lead, I've watched CSI and understand how hard it must be for you to realize I am not your suspect. What I don't understand is, what led you to believe I was the culprit to begin with?"

"The letters in your hand writing, sent to this task force telling us in riddles who was responsible. Honestly the worst mistake most criminals make. You are no different than the rest of them, though maybe a better actor. You are as dimwitted and naïve. You have an ego so huge it's unbelievable how well you are able to hide it with this dorky daydreaming school gir-" L stopped to notice the girl's eyes began to bubble with tears.

"You are so mean, why do you keep making up lies? I don't even know what letters you are talking about. I want Kai, please let me see him." L was quiet to the girl's response to his deductions and continued to stare at said girl. Finally a grin spread across L's face.

"Ms. Yuki would allow me to give you a poly graph test. It would help the both in the end. And in return I'll allow your dear friend Kai to accompany you after the test depending on the results."

"That sounds good." Yuki smiled back at L. Her hopes began to rise up again knowing she would be proved innocent after this test.

But before this meeting could go any farther a pounding noise was heard from the entrance door to the little office room. Yuki began to tense up as the thumping grew more and more intense. "I wonder who that could be." L said in the most nonchalant voice one such as L could only accomplish. Finally the door gave way and in walked a figure with eyes glowering with rage. "You know the door was open."

The figure walked over to L and grabbed him by the collar of the shirt. Yuki stood in shock of the familiar face of this new character.

"M-Miu!?"


	4. Yuki, Release the Dragon

YUKI THE ALMIGHTY

CH. 4

To understand the character Miu and the event that have led up to now, we must journey back three months ago. A then 17 year old pixie chick with sky blue hair and the most orange of eyes they rivaled that of well how else? An orange. She had a knack for adventure and a curiosity similar to a cat's. Miu began her good byes with all the confused Wammy house children, confused as to why one of their greatest friends was leaving them for good and never returning. Unlike the other children there, Miu was not a permanent occupant. Yes she had her own room to stay in when she needed but she hardly even lived there.

Miu was introduced to the Wammy house by a group of friends whom were having their own housing pending. But that my dear reader, is a story for another time. For now we focus on that day three months ago; Miu felt too big to have relations to the small association of Wammy housethus decided to cut all ties.

"You will be coming to visit right? I need at least one other artist genius here to discuss ideals with." She was small british child with short raven hair in two pigtails, one on each side of her head. She gripped onto a small sketchpad in one hand and Miu's jacket in the other.

"I'm sorry Amy, but that may be unlikely. Tell you what though, go open that world renowned art museum you've always told me about and we'll see what happens from there." Miu patted the now crying on the head and grabbed her back pack and motorcycle helmet. "Now where are my keys? Which one of you brats hid it?" A sudden thud landed on her head, she caught the object before it fell to the floor. It was her keys, the suspect behind the action, stood behind the upstairs bannisters. Miu's eyes travelled up to a sixteen year old red head in a stripped black and red long sleeve and tight jeans to complete his teenage rebel look.

"Where's the drama queen? Is he coming to say goodbye?" Miu sarcastically grinned knowing the answer.

The red head rubbed the back of his head and tried to not make eye contact with the girl. "Do you want his words or mine?"

"You know I don't like beating about the bush."

"Well… he said 'get lost ass hole, you're merely a smudge on the Wammy house name. Go have fun in that hell hole of a city.' The next part is to explicit for me to repeat in front of some of these children so I'll paraphrase, 'leave and play with your boy-toy.'"

At that Miu's grin grew wider, "aww is that a small crush detect?" The red-head laughed and began his cool descend the wooden staircase, hands in his pockets and his head facing the floor. He still looked down once he arrived in front of Miu. It was dead silent throughout the home and finally the red-head uncharacteristic to his personality brought the blue-haired Miu into a tight embrace.

"What do you have in Tokyo that you don't have here? I know she haunts you but-"

"No Matt, this has nothing to do with that. Neither do you, or Mello, especially not Mello no matter how suspicious he may be." Matt released her and gathered her things once more.

"Well, be careful with that murder out there, if you need help call L."

"You know I can't do that."

"Fine call us if you ever need something hacked." Miu was already out the door but turned once more to utter a single word.

"No." She turned and closed the door to the Wammy house, forever.

**^\(o.o)/^**

As Miu sped through traffic towards the airport, her mind began to wander over to the phone call with L. Apparently along with the two Kira's that had seemed to be behind the prisoner killings but there was seemed to be a peak in famous mafia heart attacks as well. The key gang among the stats was a rival gang Miu knew all too well from her past.

"Listen L I'm telling you, Akira has no part in this. He is way to busy with my own orders, go look for your answers elsewhere."

"But Miu any way I look at it one of the-"

Miu furiously cut him off, "I said NO! L, I'M DONE! Do you hear me done! Done! First Mello then you! I'll be leaving in a couple of days and I don't want you, your subordinates, or any other Whammy house members! Make any moves towards anyone in my life here on out, and…. And you'll regret you ever brought us in."

Miu paused and realized what she haad told one of the most powerful person on planet earth. Not just that, but she used "that" event in such a manner that was utterly unforgivable. "Miu, you know I take full responsibility for what happened-"

"NO! Just no. You don't get to talk about it. And I'm done talking about it. This is the last we will ever communicate L, never think of me again." She hung up the phone and deleted the contact from her phone, it didn't mean anything for a person like L but it gave Miu comfort.

1 month later

Miu had grown comfortable with her new life. She was starting up a regular student's college life, she had in fact taken up Matt on one last request to erase the Wammy house's existence and replaced it with another record suiting an 18 year old. She had her own apartment, her own job at the flower department, and her own friends. Most of those friends comprised of the old ones before the incident, and some new ones that were friends of those friends. Yuki had been one of those before friends, she never asked about why or what but just accepted and was there. Yuki was the one solid stone outside of the Wammy house and… "Them" with no ulterior motives. Miu mad it her duty to stand with Capri and Kai to protect her friend from any harm that may befall her. This was her new purpose and the mission Akira was given while she was away. Now she was back and ready to live free along with the people she chose.

Miu entered her home with a smile only those filled with true happiness could make. She left her backpack full of art supplies by the door and skipped her way into her bedroom. Another day lying on Akira's lap while discussing with Yuki about a world where everyone had a duck bill and there was a single child born with a raven's beak. Each day after class she and her friends would go on like this as they all sat under an apple tree in the university's courtyard. Nothing could be more perfect, but then again, L seemed to not like perfect. Miu flopped on her bed in total bliss and turned her head to her glowing laptop.

A single letter L was on the screen. "Miu we need talk about your friend-"

"No! no, no, no, no, no, no. Nope not happening." She snapped her fingers and the laptop erupted in flames. Her phone turned on and L's voice began talking.

"Listen to me Miu I'm warning you now about future events that may occur." Miu grabbed the phone and chucked it at the wall breaking it into tiny pieces. She sat back down on her bed and grabbed at hair and let out a quiet and tired sigh of anger.

Two months later

There had been no more attempts of L trying to reach her so Miu believed he had gotten the message. How naïve she had been for when a very ill Capri and injured Kai came pounding on her door, she knew how arrogant she was up to this point in time to allow this to continue.

She locked the two boys in her home and told them she knew exactly who was behind this. She hoped on her motorcycle and headed to the Japanese Kira taskforce to raise hell.


	5. Yuki and the Bleating Goat

YUKI THE ALMIGHTY

Ch. 5

Kai woke up to a horrible throbbing pain to the side of his head and Capri shaking him. "Did she hit us in the head with a baseball?" Kai asked sitting up and rubbing his ever so aching melon.

"I believe it was a metal one." Capri replied nonchalant as he ignored his screaming head and checking the front door only to finds it welded locked. He then continued to search around Miu's apartment to investigate all the windows and also found they were five stories high. Not even he could make a clean get away with that. He then peered out a window in Miu's bedroom to discover a platform design jutting out of the building by four inches. Kai had finally decided he was good to walk around and joined Capri.

Kai examined the walkway which also included a metal pipe running along just above their heads by a foot. "We could grip that and shimmy are way to that drain pipe over there and slide down it." Kai then heard a loud poof next to him to find a small goat Capri who was also taking in huge gulps of air. "Are you ok to go on Capri, you are still recovering."

"Don't state the obvious lecher, this way I can hold onto your head as you travel across and escape." Kai sighed both at Capri's persistence and his name calling. Kai picked up the sickened little goat and placed him on his head.

Kai then continued to carefully step onto the ledge and shimmy his way over to drainpipe fifteen feet away. "Capri I need you to talk right now, I need to get my mind off the ground." Kai gulped as he once more caught a glance at the decent.

"Ah, yes that would be a good idea. Um, would it be comforting of me to say that I know where Miu went which would allow us too possibly-" CRRRREEEEAAK! The metal pipe was old and groaned at Kai's weight, Capri began to talk faster. "Which would allow us too possibly find Yuki as well! And before you ask how, it's because Yuki and Miu hold one thing in common. Yuki has I, a celestial guardian devoted to protecting her."

"Like a guardian angel?" Kai knew that comparison ticked Capri off.

"No! Not like a guardian angel! Those fools are lazy and refuse work! They think since they are dead they should be left like that in piece. But not I, I will protect Yuki with my last dying breath." They were half way there now.

"Capri you getting sidetracked."

"Yes I know Tomato head! Anyways back to the before mentioned link. So yes I am a _celestial_ guardian, not an angel, who protects my charge by any costs. And how does fit into this? Because she something similar."

"A pet rat? Or maybe a pet scale, seeing as she is a Libra." Capri wacked Kai on the side of the head where he had the bruise.

"Don't be so impudent, she has a pet dragon."

"DRAGON?!" Kai lost his balance a bit as Kai hit him on the head once again for being too loud.

Once Kai regained his balance his shimmied just a little more over to the waiting drain pipe. Kai and Capri shared an understood silence as Kai concentrated on carefully climbing down the pipe with a precision he was not accustomed to. The last five feet Kai dropped down but kept Capri on his head. "Now where do we go?"

"Keep running down this street till the sixth traffic light then take a right. I will continue as before. So yes Miu has a pet dragon which does guard her but their relation is different. Miu comes from a long lineage of people called dragon vessels. The dragons had once been hunted down for rumors that spread around claiming anyone who possessed a dragon's heart could live for eternity all the while harboring the power. This rumor was of coarse wrong, but countless innocent dragons were cut down in this blood bath. All was hopeless for this quickly depleting dragon population, all till a single girl child volunteered her body and soul along with her families' to be a hideaway from any harm befalling them. The dragons felt no ulterior motive from this child and took her on the offer. As time went by they decided to reward the faithful people by molding their souls with the tributes. The small child grew to be queen of this new race and as time would tell, this soul bondage allowed these vessels the power of dragons. A gift to control a single power on earth, whether it be a simple power to control flora or fauna to the power of controlling the skies and flames. A vessel and each newborn vessel was only allowed one gift. But the small girl child was awarded more for her bravery and leadership, she and each first born female born to her bloodline was awarded the throne and each power known to man. It was said this also included death and life. Of course this gift comes with limits such as-" Kai cut off Capri before he could get sidetracked once more.

"Which way should I go and how does your story relate to you and Yuki."

Capri pointed to left and instructed to keep moving till he found a tall black business building with a driving tunnel running under it. "It should be on your right side. Ah yes, how does my story relate to Yuki and me? Well it just happens celestial guardians and vessel dragons once teamed up once upon a time so I and Miu's dragon, her name is Ryuu by the way, have a mental link to each other. Ryuu has been sending me directions to Miu for a while now. It seems Miu is about to do something drastic- Hey! Right her stupid!" There was a large screening door as entrance to the large building and a couple of lockers to the right. Kai found one such locker with a lock that was not completely closed. He grabbed a now understanding and yelling Capri and then stuck him in the locker. "I'm sorry my friend, but you seem out of sorts to be able to fight so I can't have you getting in the way. This locker seems to have holes so you'll be able to rest without worry."

"KAI YOU BASTARD! GET BACK HERE AND RELEASE ME! KAI! KAIIIIIII!" Now how to enter this extremely fortified building, oh there seems to be a com button maybe if relates his business and situation, they'll allow him in.


	6. Yuki Tame the Dragon!

**YUKI THE ALMIGHTY**

**Ch.6**

So there they stood, the world's greatest detective and the world's most emotionally unstable queen. She held the collar with a tight enough grip that L could hear the seams snapping. L never faltered his unnerved stare and Miu never faltered in the glare to destroy them all.

"Miu!?" Yuki smiled in hope that someone was here to finally save her. Miu slowly turned her head, glare never leaving. Yuki's smile slowly faded to see her once kind and unhindered friend filled with rage and possessing eyes filled with blood thirst. "Miu I'm ok, you can let him go."

"No you have no idea how many lives this single man has destroyed, including mine. I won't let him take yours." The last part was more of a low growl said as a promise.

"I don't think that's up to you to decide. I must also warn you I'm stronger than I appear Miu." The older man Watari walked a little closer but L waved him off. "Miu your friend may not be a part of this all together, allow me to investigate just a little more-"

"That's what you said about Ronan! And now she's six feet under!" Miu yelled. Yuki gasped at the familiar name, it was the name of Miu's old child hood friend. Usually Miu would never stop talking about her but recently since Miu returned she had not uttered a single word about her. Yuki never asked Miu about because she assumed the two had been in argument and did not want to interfere.

"To be six feet under one must be buried so your statement is incorrect. As I remember Ronan was cremated." Miu grabbed his shirt even tighter if even possible and raised a hand engulfed in flames.

"L! Give me a reason!" L's eyes widened by just a bit but still did not waver.

"L not the time and place to be enticing her." Watari warned. Yuki took a step back from her friend.

"One reason? Just one? I have six including your's and her's. There is firing squad aimed at each one including on you two." Miu's fist grew closer and closer to his face. Suddenly a small hand held Miu's arm. Miu's eyes quickly travelled up to the owner's eyes.

"Miu, please I want to go home to my Kai and Capri. Let's just give him what he asks so we can get this over with." Miu still held on. "Please Miu, I'm scared." There were tears once more bubbling in the small girl's eyes. Miu released her grip and flames and lowered both her arms. Her face grew softer as well.

"Both Kai and Capri seemed to follow me even though I had them both trapped in my apartment. Can't wait to hear that story." Miu giggled trying to lighten the mood for her terrified friend. She gathered herself once more and asked L whom was adjusting his ruffled shirt, "so what is it you need?"

"I need to ask you two a few questions and have Yuki-chan take a quick polygraph test." A sudden light brunette man with the face of an Adonis calmly walked over the knocked down door and entered the room heading towards L with a black bag. "Light-kun! What gift do you have for me now?"

"We found this under the other girl's motor bike seat." At this Miu raised a brow not remembering storing anything in that compartment worth mentioning. L reached into the bag and pulled out a very familiar black note book.

"God dammit." Miu replied with a grown.


	7. Yuki Why?

YUKI THE ALMIGHTY

Ch.7

"Miu is there something you want to explain?" L questioned.

"I have no idea where that came from. Simple as that. And I guess I'll be taking that polygraph test now. Come Yuki let's sit while they prepare it." Yuki hesitantly took Miu's arm fearing there was something more behind this old friend of her.

"Ryuzaki there's more. It would seem the boy from earlier followed the girl and is asking to be allowed entrance." L sighed and gave permission, there wasn't much he could do now. This new character could also help shed some light on these events.

"Yay Kai's here! I hope Capri is with him!" Yuki exclaimed with joy. L sat in the chair in front of the one the girls were sharing.

He began to stare at Miu and examined her whole appearance. "You've died your hair Miu, shame I quite liked that old color."

Miu raised a hand to her hair and let it run through the blackened stands. "Well Japanese schools do have their own dress codes that aren't to forgiving about hair color for the oddest of reasons. I tried to explain it's my natural hair but they wouldn't have it." A small sniff left Miu's nose.

And then all in one huge leap, Yuki jumped to her feet. "Enough!" Yuki's face was full a serious motivation. "L there is one thing I must ask you and I need the most honest of answers. Will you hear it?"

"Yes."

"Good," a bright smile that could out shine any star in existence beamed across the 19 year old's face. "Can I touch your hair?"

Miu sighed but gave out a small laugh. "By all means here." L leaned down his head as the girl gave soft strokes across his head.

"It's so soft!" She exclaimed.

"Is it? He barely takes care of himself and requires the help of Watari for anything of the like. So it would seem unlikely that his hair is that sof-" her hand fell on the godly strands and, "HOLY FRIGGIN POPSICLES! THAT IS SO SOFT!" Yuki laid her head on it and exclaimed it could even be used as a pillow.

"YOU BASTARRRRD!" Miu quickly pulled Yuki away from L as a seething Kai came swinging a fist aimed at L's face. L caught the man's fist and drop kicked him.

"What is it with people now in days always aiming for my face? Light did you start a rumor that it's the easiest to aim at?" L smiled as held Kai's face to the floor.

"Kai I'm ok. There just seems to be some sort of mix up." L released Kai as he calmed down. Yuki looked from where Kai entered. "Where is Capri?"

Kai's face turned into one of embracement, "uhhh in a locker." He held his head down as Yuki scolded him about Capri having a fever and he needs to be more considerate.

"I'll have somebody get this Capri. And Light scold Matsuda over the importance of locking his locker otherwise there is no use of him having one." Light did as he was told and by the time he returned with a sleeping goat baby the machine was fully set up and the task force was gathered around the two girl's hooked up to the machine.

"We'll start with Yuki. State your full name and age."

"My name is Yuki Will and I am nineteen years old."

"Yuki have you ever used the death device the death note."

"I have no idea what that is." L read over the results and widened his eyes to what he found. He moved over to Miu in a hurry.

"Skip the formalities, Miu have you ever used the death note."

"No."

"Before today have you ever seen the death note?"

"No."

"Light do you have the results on Miu's notebook?" Light gave him the file. "It shows here your finger prints are all over the notebook and this is your hand writing. This doesn't make any sense. To have killed this many people at these certain times you must have killed them at certain time of day. For Miu it is at 11 am and for Yuki it's at 2pm. Miu at what time do you got to bed."

"I'm not following wh- oh! At 12am. Quickly Yuki you as well and state when you get out of class."

"My sleeping depends most of the time at 1am. As for my school schedule I get out at 1:30." L sat on his chair in front of the two thinking things over. Then widened his eyes over how obvious it all was.

"Miu at what time does Yuki arrive to when the group of you gather together?" Miu began to slowly follow what L was thinking but still was very confused.

"Around 2:45 to 3:00 I believe."

"Good now Yuki what do you do from when class ends to when you meet with Miu?" L asked, his smile growing bigger as the answer was about to be revealed.

"I'm walking towards the apple tree where we always meet up." Yuki said curiosity floating around in her big brown eyes. Miu's, Kai's, and Capri's opened wider than what they all thought was physically possible. "What is it, you're starting to scare me."

Miu was the one to speak up, "Yuki, your classroom is just behind the apple tree no further than 10 feet."


	8. Yuki, Bad Blood

YUKI THE ALMIGHTY

Ch. 8

"Wait I don't understand! Miu I've done this since we began are classes there! I- I, this doesn't make any sense." Yuki laid her head in her hands trying to understand what was happening.

"I'm not too sure myself over what is happening but I think it would be best if you two stayed the night and since it's 5 pm I believe Yuki is off the hook and we will have to watch over Miu with great care. I'm afraid I will have to separate the both of you just for the time being." Miu's face turned into one of concern but she had no choice.

"Yay sleepover! Can we have also have a movie night? Aww but Miu won't be able to join us." Yuki gave Miu a big as if she would never let go.

"We can have a movie night and if you like one of your friends may stay with Miu along with one of my subordinates. She would not like to spend the night in the same room as I." Miu rolled her eyes but agreed to bring a smile on Yuki's face.

"I'll stay with her Yuki." Capri suggested. Yuki hugged Capri and thanked him for being a great friend. Over Yuki shoulder Capri stuck his tongue out at Kai.

"Light would you do the honors of accompanying Miu and Capri to their living quarters for the night?" Light nodded and as he opened the now repaired door, a befuddled young detective by the name of Matsuda came in with new files. "My word, there is no end to this onslaught is there."

"Sorry Ryuzaki but it would appear that the murders are happening as we speak. There are calls from all over the region that people believed to be gang members are falling like flies with heart attacks!" L got off his chair and ran to another room in the small apartment complex, the room was filled with monitors each having its own cell in front of it. For each one he picked up there was a single spy he had that relayed on what was happening.

"Y, do you have visual on your target… Y?... … Y?"

"Ryuuzaki, we lost Y." Watari stated after a blaring sound went off on a laptop somewhere.

"All units move in, target possesses shinigami eyes so wear your armor." The monitor to which the cell was located was turned on to find it buzzing, no picture was found. Miu opened the bedroom door to watch her old partner at work again. The sight of all the monitors set her off, he was monitoring multiple people!

"L who are you monitoring." No response other than L giving the occasional order. "L who is it?" Her voice becoming more panicked. "L it's one of mine isn't it? L! It's him isn't it!? L answer me!" He would not make any eye contact.

"Is the target in custody?"

"Oh god it is him! You bring him to me unharmed do you hear me!" Light came in and held Miu's arms behind her. Yells could be heard over the small device. The target had grabbed a single note book slip and was beginning to write something. A loud bang was heard then another. The whole room went silent, even Yuki who had little to know about the events surrounding her knew what was to unfold. She knew who was on the other line and why Miu was losing all control. Both Kai and Capri had to help Light restrain her. And for some odd reason Capri placed a strange looking mask over Miu's face. She let out a yell that showed intent to kill L. The whole affair was broken by a scream from over the cell, it was Akira's yell.

"Target in custody sir, we'll be over to him into your care. Target's injuries consist of some bruising and a bullet wound to the hand. We were forced to shoot when he began to write his own name in the notebook." Everyone let out a sigh but Miu was still ready to spring.

"You could have killed him!" She seethed.

"He did not die and you are overly exerting of what really happened. You are letting past incidents fog your mind. I don't know who's emotion control is worse your's our Mello's. I am deeply sorry your friend was involved with this but I was not about to risk the lives of many people for just one." L refused to make any eye contact with her.

"Is that what you were thinking when you sent Ronan out to her certain death?" It was a thick silence falling over, " he is just as innocent as the innocent as the two of us so I expect him to have the same benefit of the doubt." With that Miu used all her strength she could muster and threw off all of the men holding a grip on her and walked out of the room where Watari was going to show her to the room where she would be latter met up with Capri and Light.

L let out an exasperated sigh and looked at Yuki and Kai with a soft smile, "how about that movie night. Don't worry your friend we will allow her to cool off on her own. I've known her for many of years she will get by."

"Then you must not know her all that well if you think so. I will not hold something like this against you, new friend L. I have not known you for long so I cannot judge you so immediately. But you have harmed two of my friends already, please be gentler with them. I have barely begun mending all their breaks I wouldn't like another damaging occurrence etch itself on one of my dearest friends. Now let us go watch a comedy or mystery, or both." Yuki cheerfully smiled which L couldn't help but to blush at.


	9. Yuki the Lovely

YUKI THE AMIGHTY

Ch. 9

Yuki and Kai were waiting for L to return so they may start the movie. At the moment L was preoccupied with the other death note accomplice and getting him situated into his own room. Miu and Yuki were to not make any contact with him, or else they find themselves in handcuffs and quickly found guilty as the three copycat Kiras.

"What do you think of this guy Yuki?" Kai asked.

"I like him, I know Miu has really bad blood with him but… I have this feeling that tells me whether or not they are a bad person. I had the same feeling with you Kai. Overall he does scare me a little but I feel he is a better person what many people may think of him. " Yuki threw on that smile that melted any man's heart with just a single twitch.

"Thank you Yuki that means a lot to me." L said entering the room with a pair of blankets. He threw one to Kai and covered himself and Yuki with his own. Yuki paid no mind to it but Kai shot an unnerved stare in L's direction where the only emotion he found was that of L staring at Yuki in curiosity. Kai was forced to ignore it since there wasn't much he could do but he would not let this slide. The movie began and the trio watched all with different thoughts racing threw their heads. Halfway through Yuki became drowsier and drowsier till she let sleep take her to a place where a blue jay had escaped his cage and tried to trade his wings for a pair of fins. The dream was enticing and Yuki found herself regretting to leave it after noticing something was off. Yuki's eyes fluttered open discovering Kai sleeping on the floor in front of her, but where was L? Then she realized there was something calmly raising up and down underneath her. Yuki's head had rested on L's shoulder and L's head had rested on her's. She did not move for fear of waking the detective, after just one look at him she could tell he did not get much sleep. She closed her eyes and nestled closer into the warmth of his neck and fell back into the dream with the small bird turned fish now.

"Yuki. Yuki. Yuki?" A soft whisper sounded above her. She raised her head and rubbed her eyes.

"L?" She yawned.

"My apologies Yuki, but I needed to get up and your head prevented me from ensuing so." Yuki blushed and quickly let out apologies. L ignored them and turned to Kai who was still sleeping. L gave him a slight kick to the back of his head.

"Dammit what was that for?" Kai exclaimed grabbing at the back of his head.

"Is there not a parent you should be calling to let them know about your whereabouts? A brother perhaps? We were able to contact Yuki's family and simply stated she was staying with a friend but we were not able to contact any of your-"

"Dammit Kime is going to lose his head!" Kai yelled as he grabbed his cell and ran out the door to the hallway for privacy.

"Yuki would you like to see Miu and Akira now? They did well and no signs from Miu showed she was about to begin a murdering spree. Akira is awake and other than his minor injury he us okay for visitors. Like you and Miu he has no idea what happened in those hours he had the note book. He hasn't relinquished any ownership so he shouldn't forget about the note book and not a single Shinigami has been seen around the three of you or your notebooks. This is a mystery."

"I'm sorry Shinigami?" Yuki was not following any of this.

"A death god as the power behind each notebook. Tell me Yuki what do find good about me?" They completely passed up a yelling Kai, his brother was acting up again. Kai had his back to the two so he did not notice as L and Yuki walked on by to the ward holding Akira.

"Let's see, I know you are a good person because even though you risked someone else's life you wanted to save many others. The question to that is why? If you were really a bad person you would have nothing to do with them. Plus I just know you are a good person, you can call it a gift that I have." She giggled.

L stopped in front of Yuki and looked straight into her eyes. "Honestly, thank you Ms. Yuki. I know one man who I am certain is Kira but with the arrival with all these new kira's, I am 95% sure you are not Kira. Yuki your personality is most enticing, even under such extreme pressure you held a smile for each of your-"

"Ryuuuuuzakiiiii!" *GLOMP* A blonde girls held onto the hunched man, "I heard you found new friends is this one of them? Oh you are so cuuuute! My name is Misa Amane, I'm Light's girlfriend by the way so hands off. But if you are not interested in him then we can be best of friends."

"I just like his hair but I'm not romantically attracted like that is hair soft though, I don't think you will allow me to touch it but I really want to know."

"It's extremely soft but you can't touch it, in case you fall in love with it. *gasp* what if you and Ryuzaki fall in love! It looks like he has already started making a move. So what do you think new friend!? I mean he's not much to look at but-"

"That's mean! His hair is so soft and he is really cute and funny-" Yuki threw her hands in front of her mouth at the secret trap Misa threw in.

"I knew it! Ryuuzaki meet your new girlfriend- say what's your name dear?"

"Yuki, and I don't think that is exactly how a relationship starts Misa-chan." L argued.

"Nonsense," Misa waved her hand, "I'm in relationship and you're not. I don't even think you have ever been in one, so kiss!"

"Wait Misa-" Misa pushed Yuki onto L and he caught her. She slowly looked up at L and L looked down at her never once did their eyes break contact.


	10. Yuki, the Enraged

YUKI THE ALMIGHTY

Ch. 10

Yay ch. 10!

^\(o.o)/^

Miu last night

Miu stalked up and down the smallest room her temporary apartment. She wanted to see Akira and now, at the moment she was contemplating whether or not to completely ignore L's order to stay put under penalty. After a good argument with herself, she was forced to turn it down after realizing that not only she would be arrested, Yuki meant to much to her to put her in any harm's way. Still the constant agony she was put through to of having to be in the clutches of L was almost unbearable. Above all L had Akira, she knew L was looking for any excuse to put him behind bars after the blonde idiot had found himself behind most of L's major cases, not because of any to big illegal reasons but Akira had the talent for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Understandable Akira had once joined forces with one of world's deadliest gang, but that was all behind him, Miu made sure of that.

A click from the front room signaled Miu that Capri and Light had finally arrived. She once again debated with herself whether or not meet them there, they were most likely not to fond of her for giving them a borderline concussion. Miu's self-debates were thrown to the gutters as both the two men entered the room.

"Ryuuzaki wants the both of us to not leave your side through this night Ms. Miu." The light brown haired man apparently named Light stated with a smile. To most women who saw Light's "kind" smile, they were immiedietly stricken with love. However, Miu had seen that smile one to many times before, it had in fact cost her a dear friend.

Miu shot a knowing grin to the young man, "and you must be light, or should I call you Kira."

"I take it Ryuuzaki has told you about me." Light's smile turned into an even more honest smile, one can even say too honest.

"Yes he has, at one point in time I actually kept in touch with L."

"He prefers to be called Ryuuzaki for time being."

Miu waved her hand non caringly, "it matters not to me. Eighther way you are Kira and you already know 'ryuuzaki' is L. The pathetic story about an honor roll student getting to bored with the life he lives in and thus begins to build a god complex, it fits all too well. I hate to agree with L but you are too perfect. I've read the report and your background it all fits, and I am also safe to assume L is also right about Misa Amane being your second Kira. Shame really, I quite liked her singing, she is a remarkable idol. Just remember Light Yagami, L is always right. Annoying but true, unbearable but yet still true, irritating-"

"I believe he gets the point Miu." Capri cut in. He as beginning to feel timid with all these probable murders especially since Yuki was involved.

"Ms. Miu I have also been informed of your background as well. Young thirteen year old philanthropist, inherited your family's jewel business and their riches. However your half-brother wasn't all too happy with that outcome and had your seat removed from your family's corporation before you even had the chance to set foot in the building. He was given full authority over the corporation before your parent's untimely death so he could do it with no trouble apparently. But that was thing wasn't it you were trouble to him, Young Miu began to run away with some ruffian fourteen year old gypsie, promised you to see the world. She got you connections to L somehow, he didn't specify to me."

"He shouldn't have told you anything, to begin with this is of no concern to you." Miu seethed. Capri placed an arm on Miu to keep her from doing anything stupid.

"Actually you are a probable suspect and I am a task force agent temporarily in charge of your keeping. As I was saying your dear friend had secretly joined with a gang on the sidelines for money, little did you this was also the gang your friend Akira and brother were associated with. In fact, your older brother was the ring leader and you friend Ronan had been sent on a mission from L to get Intel on. Should I go on Ms Miu, I know your background just as well you know mine so please let us put or differences aside and focus on other troubling matters. I have no want in playing head games with one of L's inferior subordinates." Light's kind smile turned into a cheeky one.

"You cocky little shit" Miu scoffed and charged, but not before Capri kicked her back.

"Light-san I would ask that you not provoke her anymore. There only so much strength I carry. Miu-chan, Light was ordered to enlist an emotional response to find any connection with the death note. While Akira was… using the note book he had gone under enormous amounts of anger and without touching the notebook or moving he had killed over a dozen FBI agents."

"This has passed the knowledge of what we have over the note book and now we are left with testing theories. Please forgive my discourtesy to you. I and Capri both willingly consented in undergoing this test since L had only a 16% chance that anything would happen." Light had bowed to Miu in apology.

She sighed and ran her hand threw her hair, "I can forgive you since you were doing your job Light. Capri you know what could have happened had something happened to this mask." Miu grabbed the eyeless mask Capri had placed on her face during the whole Akira event. "But none the less L was willing to sacrifice not only his agent but another friend of mine. He will pay for this in years to come for now I've had a long day and feel like retiring for the night."

Light pulled Capri aside and asked what could of happened of happened, "that is classified only to a few persons such as I, Yuki, Akira, and L. My apologies but I cannot answer any more questions. I will take first watch over Miu, you may sleep if you wish."

Light agreed and headed to the spare room. Thoughts began racing through his head. If one thing was certain he needed to get Miu to join his fight against L. She could either be a formidable foe or a great ally. Maybe he could use that Yuki girl she was so fond of. Above all, Light needed to get his hands on those new death notes.

Upon arriving to his chambers, Light looked over to Ryuuk who had gave Light the sign that there were no cameras in this room. "What can you tell me about those death notes Ryuuk?"

Ryuuk had cackled and began floating about the room. "Well I only got a glimpse from what that stupid Mogi fellow allowed me, but it would appear those death notes aren't your ordinary death notes which would explain why they have no Shinigami attached to them. There is only one Shinigami I know capable of such power."

"Please tell me more Ryuuk." Light's demented smirk was heightened due to the room's poor lighting.

**Don't forget to review and favorite!**

**-A.J**


End file.
